Sail On!: Chapter 6
The White Scarf Pirates and their friends have finally reached the and the is just one step away, but as their ship heads for the narrow river that will lead them up the mountain and into the seas beyond, an unknown danger lies in their path. Ayane: (Standing at the bow of the ship, looks out at the not so distant river that unnaturally flows up the mountain.) What is that? Everyone, we might have a problem here. Jon: (Opening an eyelid to look at Ayane from the floor where he was sleeping.) Why are you screaming so early in the morning? I'm trying to get some sleep here. Ayane: (Lashes out a kick aimed at Jon as she screams wildly.) Why are you sleeping, I told you to help everyone steer the ship. Climb up the mast and see what that thing in our way is. Jon: Ask the moron up there, he's been sitting there for the past hour. Ayane: (Looks up in surprise.) Huh? Sid: (Seated in the crow's nest at the top of the mast.) Ohh, look at that, a sea cow. (Looking down and begins shouting down at just the same time as when Ayane looks up.) Hey Uni, did you see that giant sea cow up ahead. Do you think we can catch it? Ayane: STOP CALLING ME UNI!! Wait, did you say sea cow? (Runs to the bow and leans forward to pear at the thing obstructing their path.) Oh my god, that's a ! Everyone, to the paddles, begin rowing backwards, otherwise we're going to crash right into that thing. If that happens we're all dead. As Ayane begins shouting orders there is frantic activity on the deck, as people move around and attempt to turn around or at least stop the ship. But it soon becomes apparent that they are well and truly caught in the current and the only way the ship would go was forward. Ayane: (Slides down to the floor as the reality of the situation dawns on her.) Why did this have to happen to us? I'm too young and too pretty to die. Suddenly she sees Aisa walk up to the bow of the ship, drawing her blade. Aisa: You've just going about this the wrong way, instead of trying to turn the ship around we just need to get that thing out of the way. Ayane: Wha...what are you doing? Aisa: I'm going to cut that thing in half, then we can pass right through the middle. She draws her blade and begin swinging it when Sid suddenly jumps down from above in front of her, pushing her blade away as he fell. Sid: No, stop that. We're not killing that thing. Aisa: What? Get out of my way, either that thing dies or we do. Sid: No, she has a child with her, you can't kill a mom. Ayane: What....that small thing there? How did you spot that?? Aisa: Regardless, if we do nothing then we crash into that thing. Sid: Relax, we just need to avoid them and the walls right? I'll take care of it. Dropping to a knee, Sid slams his palm onto the deck, his face knotted in concentration. Suddenly the ship gives a lurch and jumps vertically upwards, its already existing forward velocity making it pass in a loop over the seakings. As almost everyone on the ship screams in surprise, the ship crashes down into the water just as the mountain begins its descent, immediately sending them speeding downwards towards the waters of the Grand Line. Sid: Wohoooo! The story now fast forwards to two days later, as the White Scarfs and their friends have landed on a small island near , waiting for their to set and to replenish their water reserves. While some have headed in to explore the island, Aisa, Ayane and the Valentine sisters have stayed back at the beach to relax. It is here that they meet someone unexpected. Ayane: Did you hear that, I swear it sounds like someone breathing. Aisa: Must be a ghost haunting the forest, just ignore it and shut up Uni. Ayane: Why on earth are you calling me Uni? Your's are just as big as min...I mean stop calling me that, that moron calling me that is bad enough. Jill: (Giggles as she watches the two elder women fight.) Maya: (Looking down at her own chest, trying to push them up.) Be glad that you have them, what I would give to be even half as big as you two. Stein: (Sitting next to Maya, looking at her with an expression of shock and embarrassment on his face.) He..hey, don't do stuff like that out in the open, don't you have any shame? The others all turn to look at him. Ayane and Aisa notice his blushing face, and an idea pops into their head almost at the same time. Looking at each other they smile mischievously and wink once before turning towards him, bending forward provocatively. Ayane: (Innocently.) Do what? Aisa: You mean this? This is too much for Stein as he tumbles backwards with a fountain of blood shooting out form his nose. The girls all start laughing, Maya a little concerned for Stein. Suddenly Ayane notices the voice once more. Ayane: There it is once more. Don't tell me you can't hear that. Aisa: (Leaning back against a particularly smooth outcropping of rock in the ground.) Relax, its just the wind. Suddenly the rock on which Aisa was leaning starts shacking, as a loud booming voice is heard from behind them. Voice: Hehehe, stop that, it tickles! Stein, who has finally managed to get back on his feet, looks up and behind Aisa towards the source of the voice and is stunned into silence by what he sees. The others get up to see what he saw behind the rock formation and as one all jump back in surprise. The rock formation, smooth and unblemished as it was, wasn't a rock at all. It was a foot, a particularly large foot, belonging to an unbelievably large man now sitting in front of them. Aisa had been leaning against the sole of one of his feet, her hair obviously having tickled him. Ayane: Ahhh! Monster!! Giant: (Noticing them and quickly looking around, starts screaming himself.) Ahhh! Monster, where, where? ...Oh, you mean me. Hahaha! Category:Sail On!